


He Wasn't Comfortable

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Nesting, Omega Tim Drake, Scenting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: Damian was a pup. He hadn’t developed the instincts yet to recognise and react to a heat. Tim could use this.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779694
Comments: 7
Kudos: 518





	He Wasn't Comfortable

_Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck Fuck._

_Shit._

He could handle this. Probably.

Sure, Tim hadn’t had a heat in a few months, and he’d been muting the ones he did have with suppressants ever since joining the Wayne Pack. But it was fine. He could probably handle a full blown heat.

Well maybe he could have if he was alone, but alas, his life sucks.

His heat had been triggered on a mission with Dick and Jason. Tim tried to hide it with scent blockers, but when his two brothers showed signs of reacting to his heat, he’d been forced to knock them out. When they reached the batcave, Tim left them in the plane, knowing that they were going to wake up soon, in favor of running to the manor, trying to come up with a plan.

Unlike non-packmates, those in a pack do not feel the intense urge to mate when an omega is in heat or an alpha is in rut. Rather, they become fiercely protective. Overwhelmingly so. The constant attention of his family whenever his heat came always made Tim uncomfortable. He couldn’t imagine how controlling and hovering they would be when he was having a completely unmuted heat, and it scared him.

Tim was running down the hall towards his room when he saw Damian, and suddenly, there was hope.

Damian was a pup. He hadn’t developed the instincts yet to recognise and react to a heat. Tim could use this. 

The only thing that came even remotely close to the importance and safely of the Pack Omega was any pups in the pack. If Tim were to have a pup with him when Dick and Jason reached him, they’d be split between protecting Tim and the pack’s pup. Hopefully.

“The mission triggered my heat. I have a favor to ask.” Being direct with Damian was usually the best course of action.

Damian’s face scrunched up as he processed the sentence, and Tim was reminded of the fact that he hadn’t had a heat since Damina joined the pack. “Heat?” The word sounded heavy from Damian. The League had no doubt taught him the importance of the cycle and vulnerability of an omega in heat. “What would you have me do?”

“I need you in my nest. I would have you there anyway,” Tim rushed to assure, “but I have a special request for you.” At Damian’s hesitant nod, Tim continued. “I need you to draw attention from me, so I don’t have to deal with the full force of Dick and Jason.”

“But isn’t it the alpha’s job to protect an omega in heat?”

“Yes,” Tim said slowly, as he thought of how to explain it, “but you know my upbringing. My parents weren’t around much, and almost never showed physical affection. I can count on one hand the amount of times I was scented by them. Knowing that, I know you can understand that sometimes physical affection can make me uneasy, and with something like an unplanned heat, well, I just don’t want to have a panic attack and make everything worse.”

Convinced, Damian nodded, “I will assist you as necessary.” He turned, then, and made his way down the hall toward where Tim knew the Den’s nesting room was.

* * *

Tim had been building the nest, and wasn’t even done, when the alphas made their way through the room’s security and barged in.

Both made a beeline for Tim and moved until he was bracketed between them, Jason at his front and Dick behind. They fiercely nuzzled him, covering him in the scent of the pack, and though it calmed his inner omega, which had been jittery and on edge for hours now, it was a little too much physical affection with such little warning.

Tim turned his head to look at Damian. Damian, who was just sitting on his knees a few feet away, back straight and looking slightly uncomfortable.

The omega shot him a look.

This prompted glare to flash across his face before he schooled his expression and let out a short, needy whine.

Their older brothers paused their mission to encase Tim in the smell of the pack in order to exchange a look over Tim’s shoulder. 

Then Dick extracted himself from where he was folded around Tim’s back and made his way to Damian, nuzzling and comforting the pup instead of Tim.

With less attention on him, Tim was able to breath a little more as Jason continued spreading his scent. Tim sighed deeply, relaxing into the hold of the alpha in front of him as he was eased onto his back, now lying down in the half built nest.

But something was wrong, his omega told him.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tim let out a whine, high pitched and _calling_. Calling a pup to its Pack Omega.

The others froze, looking at Tim. Then Dick promptly picked up Damian and deposited him on top of Tim’s chest. The position was reflective of that of breastfeeding, and although Tim did not have anywhere near that close a relationship with the pup, the parallel was not lost.

Damian looked up at Tim with a glare that masked his confusion and defensiveness.

“Drake?”

Tim merely purred and brought a hand up to lightly scrape at Damian’s hair before moving over his neck, lightly scruffing him, more of a comfort technique than a controlling one.

Dick and Jason moved on either side of them until the four were curled together, warm and protected.

Well, for how awful it began, it seemed that the rest of his heat wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
